Hunger
Overview Hunger is one of the Character States in the game. Survivors need to eat every couple days in order to avoid excessive Hunger. Characters that are 'Very Hungry', or worse, combined with other bad states such as Wounded, Tired, and Sick will have slowed movement speed. "Very Hungry" status seems to prevent "Slightly Sick" and "Slightly Wounded" characters from recovering via rest. "Starving" and "Extremely Starving" states can make other states worsen. An "Extremely Starving" character may abandon the group, taking many precious supplies with them. Other characters that witness a character starving will become sad- even though they aren't being directly affected by hunger. However being "Well fed" makes most characters content and have positive comments in their character notes. Brief table Treatment * Well Fed- lasts 1 day * Normal (no message)- lasts 1 day * Hungry - lasts 2 days * Very Hungry - lasts 2 days * Starving - lasts 2 days * Extremely Starving - lasts 1 day, if you don't feed him/her during this day, then he/she will surely die (message seen in the next morning) Eating a Cooked Meal or Canned Food satisfies hunger to the previous level no matter if it's the 1st or 2nd day into that level of hunger. So for example, if a character is on the 2nd day of 'Hungry' status and eats a Cooked Meal, then he will no longer be hungry. If a character is on either the 1st or 2nd day of 'Very Hungry' status and eats then he will revert to 'Hungry' status. Due to the scarcity of food, it is advantageous to eat on the second day of 'Hungry' status and never allow the survivors to reach 'Very Hungry' status. Note: Survivors can experience 'Hungry' status and still avoid being traumatized in their Character notes, though they will make remarks in-game about being hungry. Eating Raw Food Eating uncooked Raw Food or Vegetables will result in "Still Hungry", "Still Very Hungry" or "Still Starving" status. Leaving a survivor at this point is merely halting the progression of hunger til the next day. Eating a second Raw Food or Vegetables will satisfy hunger by one level, though satisfying hunger this way is a waste of resources. Remedies Short-Term The short-term goal is to build the Stove, and use Raw Food, Clean Water, and optionally Vegetables to prepare a Cooked Meal. Otherwise, survivors can eat Canned Food. In the beginning of the game, Raw Food can be obtained by scavenging and is usually found inside abandoned refrigerators. It is also possible to steal from owned refrigerators (marked as Private Property) though the act of stealing may traumatize some survivors to a state of sadness. Raw Food can also be obtained from Traders, though it is expensive. Long-Term After upgrading the Simple Workshop to the Improved Workshop, the Traps for Small Animals can be built (maximum of 2), which produces 2x Raw Food each (after 1-3 days) for a single Raw Food, Fertilizer, or Canned Food used as bait. The Vegetable Garden can eventually be built, which allows for the growing of Vegetables using Fertilizer and 10 units of Clean Water. Notes * As survivors at the Hungry state can still function at the level of a well-fed one, it makes sense to feed survivors once every two days immediately when they reach the second level of the Hungry state to save food. * If you forget to or cannot feed someone on the 2nd day of being very hungry and that person becomes starving as a result, don't panic, just feed that person two times in a row to put that person back in schedule with others (bring him/her to hungry level). Category:Character States